Dispensers may be used to dispense various consumer products, such as paper towels, tissues, disposable wipes, and other sheet or paper products. Some dispensers may be equipped with electrical systems with hardware configured to collect data on and/or record usage of the dispensed product in order to quantify product usage. Such data may include an amount of product dispensed by users, for example. The hardware used to collect the data requires electrical power to operate. However, electrical power may not be readily available at the location of the dispenser, therefore requiring batteries or other depletable energy sources to power the data collection hardware. Because the batteries or energy sources may have limited capacity and/or lifespans, frequent replacement or observation may be required to maintain hardware functionality, resulting in increased maintenance costs associated with the dispenser. Accordingly, there is a need to manage power consumption of electrical systems at dispensers.